The Lost Cause of a Broken Girl
by Beautifully Wiccan
Summary: AU: After Bella's mom left Charlie, he began to severely abuse her. So many times she almost died by his hand. But when a mysterious family comes to town and relizes what's happening, will she finally be saved? Or will things get worse for her? Vamps BxE
1. Sober

**Author's Note: I've always liked the Twilight abuse stories for some reason, and I like writing scenes like that, so I decided to try and make one myself. I'm not sure if that makes me a little messed up or what, but please review and tell me what you think. I reply to all reviews, and openly accept ****criticism, whether it's bad or good.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own this . It's not like I'm a 15 year old girl or anything who wants to write a fanfiction. Noooo, I'm Stephenie Meyers and I am TOTALLY writing on fanfiction instead of publishing this story that could get me millions of more dolalrs .**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 1**

I panted quietly, squeezing my eyes closed and gripping the edge of the table so hard my fingers ached. I bit my lip, holding back the screams that so desperately wanted to escape, building up in my throat. I knew better than to scream.

Another blow hit me in the side and I gasped, all the air rushing out of me. My teeth pierced my lip and I tasted blood, making me feel light headed. I mentally cursed myself for the sensation, telling myself I should be used to the blood by now.

"Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out, tears burning my eyes. I wouldn't cry. Crying only made things worse.

"Who said you could talk?!" I fell to the floor as his fist crashed down on my lower back, knocking my legs out from under me. My head cracked against the floor and I winced, doubling over as he proceeded to kick me in the stomach, making me slide across the floor until I hit the wall.

Pulling my knees closer to my chest, I stopped moving, listening to him slowly walk closer. My breathing was erratic, labored, and every breath sent a burst of pain through my surely broken ribs. I could practically hear the smile on his face as he leaned down, his mouth close to my ear as he whispered, "Clean up the mess you made."

I waited until he was gone before I pushed myself up, wincing. Looking around, I tenderly poked my ribs with two fingers, trying to figure out which ones were broken. 3 on my left side were, just under the rise of my chest, and I think 4 on my right were as well.

Brushing it off- because I could always take some Tylenol- I started to clean. The contents of tonight dinner were splayed across the floor, the plates smashed against the wall. There was a broken lamp in one corner, the jagged pieces of colored glass glinting harshly in the light, and the chair I'd been sitting in was broken beyond repair.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long to clean, even though it was both a pain filled and difficult process. But by time I'd taken the garbage out, Charlie was asleep on the couch, the highlights of today's game flashing across the TV screen.

I trudged upstairs quietly, expertly avoiding the creaks in the staircase. If I woke him, he'd be angry, and things were always worse when he was angry.

Walking into my room, I closed and locked the door, sitting down on my bed and peeling my shirt off. There was a long bruise forming on my side and chest, already a dark purple that worried me slightly. The cut across my stomach from 2 nights ago was beginning to heal, but the burn on my lower back from last night was still an angry mark, the melted flesh shining painfully.

My arms were battered as well, bruises and cuts littering my pale skin, usually hidden by a hoodie or sweater. My cheek was bloodied and swollen from tonight, as was my lip, though the latter was my fault.

Walking into the bathroom, I cleaned the blood off gently, applying Neosporin to my cuts and the burn before bandaging up my torso. It was all I could really do for the broken ribs and painful bruises, hoping it would be enough and that the ribs would heal correctly.

Tonight hadn't been too bad thankfully. I had merely cooked his fish wrong, that's all. It was my fault. He loves me. He just wants me to do things right.

I kept repeating these things over to myself, trying not to think about the sadistic grin he always wore when he was hurting me, or the way he laughed when he managed to make me cry out. Or worst of all, how he's always sober, so that he knows exactly what he's doing.

Chasing the thoughts away with some water and Tylenol, I stumbled to my bed, lying down on my "good side" and closing my eyes, letting the silent relief of sleep claim me, and briefly wishing that I'll never wake up.

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	2. Nice To Meet You, Bella

**Author's Note: I must say, I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews, but I want to give special thanks to Ivon Cullen for both reviewing AND informing me of my embarrassing mistake of putting the story in the Spanish category ^.^'' heheh...**

**Disclaimer: Psh, right.  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 2**

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling over and gasping. I jerked upright, only causing more pain to course through my side and down my hip. Last night came back to me in a rush and I jumped up, glancing at the clock. I rushed to my dresser, yanking out a sweater and some jeans, and threw them on, brushing my hair and glancing in the mirror. The cuts on my cheek and lip would be impossible to hide, so I'd just have to deal with those, and everything else was hidden by the clothes.

Nodding to myself, I rushed out into the rain, stumbling as I tried to pull my parka on. I slid into the seat of my truck, glad Charlie was already gone. My truck groaned as I pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the street.

It only took a few minutes to get to school and rush inside, heading to my first class. Sliding into my seat, I pushed my books onto the empty space beside me, letting my hair fall into my eyes so that it hid the bruise and cut on my cheek.

"Hey Bella," I heard a familiar voice say. Looking up, I saw Mike Newton sitting down on the edge of my desk, smiling at me.

"Hey," I mumbled in response, looking back down. He sat there and tried to talk to me for a bit before frowning, standing up and walking back to his seat.

"Class, we have a new student, his name is…" I stopped listening, putting my head in my arms and closing my eyes. I felt a slight shift of air beside me but didn't look up.

"Umm, hello," someone said, sounding amused as they pushed my books over until they nudged my arm, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I looked up, freezing when I saw him. He was gorgeous, his copper colored hair hanging down in his bright, topaz eyes. His smile seemed to light up the area around me, though it disappeared when he saw my cheek.

"Bella," was all I said. His hand came up to touch my hurting cheek before jerking away again. I blushed slightly, giving him an odd look, before once again putting my head down.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

* * *

Lunch came quickly, but I sat in the corner as always, the space in front of me empty. Taking the chance, I pulled my shirt up slightly, peeking under my bandages. The bruise had gotten worse, turning an angry purple/red color, almost black towards the center. My ribs still ached severely, and I winced slightly when I touched them.

"What are you doing?"

I gasped, sending a burst of pain through my chest, and looked up to see Edward. I shoved my shirt down and he raised an eyebrow, glancing behind him. Only then did I notice the 4 other people behind him, staring incredulously at me before glancing down to where my bruise was.

"Um, what do you want?" I asked slowly, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you?" Edward asked. Everyone behind him nodded and I shrugged, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Bella, this is my family, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie." He pointed to each of them as he said their names, all of them equally as gorgeous. I was starting to feel a bit insignificant beside this family.

"Bella! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" The pixie like one, Alice, said. She leaned over and hugged me, her arms cold as they slid around my neck. I let out a small whimper of pain, and she immediately let me go.

"Oh, sorry," she said, frowning, "I didn't mean to…" She got a faraway look in her eyes for about a minute, and I stared at her curiously, watching as she gave Edward a meaningful look.

The whole table tensed, and it stayed that way, the silence lasting all throughout lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Edward was in a few of my classes, as was Alice, but other than that I didn't see much of the Cullens. I was sure to drive home slowly, not wanting to rush back to the hell hole I called home, knowing Charlie would already be there, awaiting me.

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	3. Scalded

**Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write, because I wasn't sure if I wanted them finding Bella so soon. But yeah, I have a plot twist coming up so it'll be ok X3  
**

**Disclaimer: .  
**

**Edward's POV: Chapter 3**

That girl, Bella, something was wrong with her. Those bruises, the scars… She was being hurt, and it angered me so much that I… I wanted to kill whoever did it to her. Make them feel her pain.

Alice saw something, I know she did, but all day she's been blocking her thoughts from me, a pained expression clouding her normally happy features. "Alice, please," I said once we were in the car. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't speeding towards our house.

"Edward, I think Bella's going to get hurt," she said softly. I tensed up, looking over at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… She was screaming in my vision."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!"

I flinched and quietly closed the door, locking it, and set my bag down at the foot of the stairs. "Yes Dad?" I replied softly, walking into the kitchen. The angry look on his features told me he had a bad day today, and I winced.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At school," I said slowly. He stood up, smacking me hard across the face. "Get dinner ready."

I nodded, rushing to make the simplest, quickest thing I could. Pasta.

Getting the water ready, I started breaking the noodles up in the boiling water, the heat from it rising up and hitting me in the face, making me sweat slightly. My hands shook slightly, and I bit my lip, cursing myself for being so weak. If only I was a little stronger, then I could stand up to him. Maybe then, if I wasn't so pathetic, Charlie wouldn't beat me.

That's it. He beat me because I was pathetic. I scoffed at myself and shook my head. "I won't fall into the stereotypical abused girl," I whispered to myself. Pitying myself was not the right thing to do. This _was not_ my fault. It was that bastards for thinking he had the right to do this to me.

"What are you muttering about?" Charlie sneered from behind me. I jumped, burning my hand on the stove top and gasping softly.

"Does that hurt?" He said, smiling cruelly, "Let me show you what hurts." Before I knew what was happening, he'd grabbed the pot of boiling noodles off the stove, shoving me to the ground. I knew what was coming next, and clenched my fists. I would not scream, I would not scream. I. Would. Not. Scream.

I screamed. I screamed so loud my throat ached, though not enough to distract me from the pain of the boiling water being poured on my bare back. I could hear my skin sizzling and burning, feeling it bubbling as the scalding water attacked it. Tears were streaming down my face, and I fell forward, crying out as he poured the last of the steaming noodles and water on my back, sneering at me.

Then he walked away, grabbing his coat as if nothing happened and walking out the door. I lied there whimpering, unable to get up. Now my entire back and sides were burned, the dark, purple bruises that were already littering them now bubbled up, tinted the color of blood, and the nasty cuts were now bleeding once more, screaming as the exposed flesh and muscle were assaulted.

The burn that had already scarred my flesh was now burst open, pus and blood oozing out of it. I winced as I tried to move, feeling my skin crack and break, causing me to whimper again.

"Bella?" I gasped when I heard my voice, jarring my poor ribs that had been doing so well up until now.

"Bella!" The girl gasped, rushing over to me, "Bella, who did this to you?!"

There were two sets of hands touching me, one pair gently inspecting my back, causing pain to flare throughout my body, the other gently brushing my hair away from my face.

Finally, One of them picked me up, cradling me to their chest gently. I cried out softly, closing my eyes, and heard Edward's voice speak up.

"We have to take her to the hospital," he told Alice softly, his chest rumbling slightly underneath me.

"I know," Alice sighed, brushing my hair away once more, "Come on."

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	4. Waking Up To White

**Author's Note: I must admit, I had fun with this chapter X3 But Edward's POV was a little hard. I didn't want him Too worried since he hasn't fallen for Bella yet, but wanted to show that he's about to. Tell me how I did lol :) And thank you for the kind reviews, and special thanks to ronjatherose :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I give up! I own Twilight!  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 4**

The next time I opened my eyes, all I saw was white. At first, panic took hold of me, dying down once I realized that the room I was in was just white. And then it took hold again once I realized it was a hospital.

Charlie was going to kill me.

"Bella?" Looking over, I noticed a tall, lean doctor standing next to me. He was absolutely breath taking, from his silky blonde hair to his kind, golden eyes. "I'm glad you're awake Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I need to speak to you.

"We can't get a hold of your father, so we wanted to speak with you personally about your injuries. Bella, has someone been… hurting you?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel safe around him. His voice just seemed to wrap me up in a blanket of warmth, promising happy days and an absence of pain.

"Ah, n-no!" I said, maybe a little too loud, "No, no one's been hurting me. I-I'm just a klutz."

"Hmmm… Well, we're still required to start an investigation, and so child protective services would like to speak with you," he told me, "But, they'll have to wait. There is another issue at hand. Bella, you have some minor internal bleeding, 7 broken ribs, and the skin on your back is badly burned. You'll definitely have some scars, but we hope to prevent most of them. Until then, we'll have to perform surgery for the internal bleeding, and we'll give you a few painkillers for your ribs and the burns. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, shocked that Charlie had managed to do all this to me. The idea of going into surgery scared me, but the idea of dying scared me more.

"Alright," Dr. Cullen said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts, "We're going to put you under now Bella. You won't feel a thing…"

"Her vital signs are alright…"

"Good, go ahead and… She'll be…"

"Alright… she's…"

"Ok…"

* * *

Again, I woke up to a sea of white, two people talking quietly nearby. Looking around, I was still a little groggy, everything fuzzy around the edges.

"Oh! She's awake!"

Turning to the voice, I saw it was Alice and Edward, both smiling sadly at me. Looking down, I saw that Alice was holding my hand tightly, her cold fingers twined through mine. Edward's hand was placed gently on my arm, the only place he could touch without hurting me I assumed.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked softly, her normally happy eyes shining with sadness. It broke my heart to see her like this, so unhappy because of me.

"I feel ok," I said, frowning slightly when my words slurred. I tried to turn and face them more, but only succeeded in tugging on my stitches and scraping my burnt back against the sheets.

"Try not to move so much," Edward suggested. I gave him a _no-duh_ look and he returned it with a crooked grin that took my breath away. It was like there was a butterfly parade in my stomach.

"Has Char- I mean… has my dad visited?" My voice was small, and it was nearly impossible to keep the fear out of it. They both shook their heads, exchanging a glance that told me they were both glad he hadn't.

"Guys, Bella needs to rest," Dr. Cullen said, walking in. Edward and Alice stood up, smiling gently at me.

"Bella," Edward said, "This is our father, Carlisle."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella, though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." I merely nodded, looking up at them. None of them looked alike aside from the mysterious, topaz eyes and pale skin.

"My wife, Esme, and I adopted Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie," Carlisle explained when he noticed my expression. I nodded again. That made more sense.

"Alright, I guess it's time we leave you alone," Alice said, suddenly perky again. Edward gave her an odd look and she nodded towards the door. When he still didn't move she shoved him towards it, smiling at me apologetically and making me laugh, thankfully not hard enough to hurt myself.

"Excuse my brother Bella," she said, giving me a quick, yet oddly gently hug before skipping out the door.

"Could you tell them thank you for me?" I asked Dr. Cullen when they left the room. He smiled gently and nodded before replying, "They were really worried about you. When they brought you into the hospital, Alice was near tears, and Edward would have been hunting down whoever it was if he hadn't of been holding you."

I smiled in return, watching as he walked out and quietly closed the door behind him. It's not that I wasn't grateful, because I truly was, but… How did they find me?

**Edward's POV: **

"Edward," Alice hissed when we left the hospital, "You _can't_ kill her father."

"But he hurt her Alice! If we hadn't of found her she'd be dead right now!" My infuriated words were barely above a whisper, only loud enough for Alice to hear. She frowned slightly at the thought and nodded reluctantly.

"But you still can't kill him!"

I sighed, giving in for now. But I couldn't help but wonder what kind of sick person it took to hurt such an angel. Bella was so sweet, but she was broken.

"Alice… You don't think she's a lost cause right? She'll admit who it was eventually?"

My sister turned to look at me seriously, her eyes softening and her smile sad. "No Edward. I don't think she's a lost cause."

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	5. Enter Esme

**Author's Note: Jeeze, sorry. I wanted to update earlier but I'm at my moms so I'm leeching internet from my neighbors O.o so when they unplug their router I'm kinda screwed lol.**  
**Ok, anyway, I'm convinced that this chapter sucks, but I wanted to include Jacob and Edward's POVs and bring Esme in sooo, here ya go!  
**

**Disclaimer: And starbucks...  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 5**

Carlisle spent the day with me as much as he could, tending to other patients when necessary, but otherwise staying by my side. It went on like this all week, until I considered him one of my few friends.

Edward and Alice visited as well, bringing me my school work and chatting with me for a few hours each day. Already Alice was my best friend, and as was Edward. Both of them I would trust with my life. But still, I said nothing about Charlie.

I smiled at the thoughts of Alice and Edward. Alice was so bubbly, like a pixie that could find happiness anywhere. She always made me smile, bouncing up and down as she told me stories. Though, there was the exception of when she brought me clothes and gifts, even though I repeatedly asked her not to.

Edward was similar, though in a different way. He was the most gentle person I'd ever met. Every day, he'd take my hand in his cold one and hold it until they left, silently comforting me. And his smile was so dazzling that my heart sped up whenever I saw it. I have the machine to prove it.

"Bella, honey," Carlisle said, poking his head inside, "I'd like you to meet someone." I sat up, wincing slightly, and turned towards him. He smiled gently as a woman stepped up to his side, equally as beautiful as him. She, too, had flawless white skin and warm topaz eyes. She seemed to radiate motherly love, and stepped up to the bedside, shaking my hand gently.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please dear, call me Esme." I nodded, blushing slightly. These people were the parents I'd always wanted, loving and gentle in everything they did.

"How do you feel dear?" Esme asked, her honey coated voice giving me a sense of security. "I feel alright I guess. It hurts still but Carlisle said I could go home in a few days," I told her, pretending to be excited. Really, the thought of going home made my stomach hurt, my headache, my ribs ache, everything he'd ever hurt about me ached at the thought of returning to Charlie.

"That's wonderful," she said, smiling, though I easily caught the look that passed between her and her husband. She seemed worried, her smile pulling down in a slight frown. She brushed her mahogany colored hair over her shoulder, and turned her golden eyes back to me just as I saw who I never wanted to see again.

"Who the hell are you?!"

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jacob slow down!" Embry muttered in annoyance as I sped towards the hospital. I grinned, and Quil merely laughed. Paul tried to hide his smile and I pulled into the hospital parking lot, sliding out of the driver's seat. I ran towards the hospital at a quick lope, my "brothers" following behind me.

"May I ask who you're looking for?" The nurse at the front desk asked. I gave her Bella's name and she directed me to the intensive care, making my heart twist.

"Hush," I said to the three idiots following me. Their grins suddenly faded and I turned to look at what they were, stopping in my tracks as the person shouted.

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward! Hurry up! Esme's already here and I wanted to be there when she met Bella!" Alice whined, tugging on my hand. I sighed and walked a little faster, giving into her annoying cries.

She smiled and hugged me swiftly before rushing inside, heading towards the stairs. Since no one ever took the stairs in hospitals, we were able to run up them normally, wasting only a few seconds.

"Edward?" Alice said softly after stepping into the hallway.

"What is it?" She pointed down the hall and I spotted the werewolves, a low growl resounding through my chest. But Alice shook her head, throwing her arm out harder and making me look again.

"Shit…"

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	6. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note: Here's the next chappie ^.^ Enjoy! Bella gets out of the hospital in the next chappie, just a heads up.****  
**

**Disclaimer: And Google...  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 6**

"Dad…"

"Ah. Mr. Swan," Carlisle said, saving me, "This is my wife, Esme, and I'm Bella's doctor. Esme merely wanted to come up and wish Bella a good recovery. I'm sure you understand."

Charlie walked into the room skeptically, and only then did I notice Jacob walking up behind him. He was glaring at the back of Charlie's head, as were Paul, Quil, and Embry. Paul was shaking slightly, his fists clenched at his sides as he tried to control himself. Quil shook his head at him, telling him he needed to calm down.

Charlie came over to the side of my bed, glaring down at me, though kept his back to everyone so they couldn't see.

"I didn't tell," I said softly. He nodded, suddenly smiling, though I saw Jake tense up.

"I'm glad you're ok Bells," Charlie said, patting my injured side roughly. I winced and smiled in return, playing along. "But, I have to go back to work, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Ok," I said softly. He didn't even say goodbye, just walked back out. Carlisle looked between me and the door briefly before sighing, nodding to Jacob in stiff respect before stepping out with Esme.

Jake and the others merely glared at them, waiting until they were gone before stepping up to my bed side. "Hey," he said, taking my hand gently. Before I could respond loud, collective growls filled the room.

"What're you puppy scouts here for?!" Edward hissed from the doorway. Jacob and his friends tensed, standing in front of me protectively, "What about you blood sucker?"

**Alice's POV: **

"Edward," I said softly, holding him back. Him and the werewolf called Jacob were staring each other down, low growls rumbling through their chests. Bella was lying in her bed, staring at them both in worry and confusion. Her chocolate eyes moved from both of them quietly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Let me go Alice," Edward growled, lunging towards Jacob. I held his arm tighter, yanking him back just as Carlisle and Esme rushed in.

"Both of you stop it," Carlisle growled at them both, "This is not the time nor place. Think of Bella!"

This got them both to calm down enough to at least be in the same room, even if the wolves stunk.

**Bella's POV: **

I stared between Edward and Jacob, trying to figure out what was going on. Both of them had obvious masks of hatred on their faces, glaring at the other one.

I raised my eyebrows slightly when I compared them. They were the exact same height, though other than that total opposites. Edward's skin was a pale white, where as Jacob's was a gorgeous rust color. His black hair was cropped neat and short (for once) but Edward's was a mess of copper colored locks. Jacob had deep, black colored eyes that shined with protective warmth, but Edward's were a light topaz that could dazzle anyone.

There were also other differences. Edward was ice cold, but Jacob was hot the touch. Jake's movements were more jerky, yet oddly graceful, yet Edward's flowed together seamlessly. They were black and white, yin and yang, sun and moon.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I looked up at Carlisle and nodded, snapping back to attention. He gave me an apologetic smile and said something softly to Esme who smiled at me after nodding to him, walking out hand in hand.

"Bella, do you know this guy?" Jacob asked, coming back over to the bedside and taking my hand gently. "Yeah," I replied, looking up at him, "Alice and Edward were the ones who found me and brought me here. They go to my school."

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded, relaxing his muscles a little bit. "Thanks Sucker," he said, looking to Edward, who glared at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

Embry managed to convince Jake it was time for them to go, glancing warily at Paul who was still shaking. Jake nodded and kissed my forehead, making me smile as he walked out, pushing roughly past Edward.

As soon as they were gone the atmosphere obviously relaxed, Edward and Alice rushing over. Alice engulfed me in a hug, but Edward continued to glare at out the door for a few minutes before finally taking my hand like always.

What the hell was going on here?

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


	7. Anticipation and Macabre Wishes

**Author's Note: Sorry guys!! D: I'm in the middle of moving to a different state, so it's kind of difficult to update.**** I'll try to update soon!  
**

**Disclaimer: And the WORLD!!!  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 7**

I slid painfully into the passenger's seat of Charlie's police cruiser, trying as hard as I could to not touch or jostle my injuries. My back still ached painfully, and it was hard to move, though I tried not to show it.

Charlie was still pretending to be nice, waiting until we got home to be normal I assumed. He didn't say anything during the ride, merely glancing over at me in disgust occasionally.

"You're so weak," he finally said when we pulled into the driveway, "It's disgusting. I should have just killed you." He ran his fingers through his thin, graying hair, the brown threads being pushed back in a sloppy fashion. He looked tired, something I was thankful for. Maybe he was too tired to beat me today. I could only imagine what he could do to my already burned skin. Knowing him, he would peel it off.

I shuddered at the though, clenching my jaw and trying not to gag. I waited for a moment until Charlie went inside, my min reeling at what was awaiting me, before walking in.

And then nothing happened. He merely sat down on the couch, turning the game on and ignoring me completely. Bewildered, I escaped to my bedroom before he could change his mind and sat down on my bed.

I don't know when I fell asleep exactly, just that I did. About 3 hours later I woke up to the smell of something burning and the fire alarm going off, the loud beeping piercing through my skull like a jack hammer, making my already hurting head hurt worse.

Jumping up, I rushed downstairs, finding Charlie cursing at the oven, smoke billowing out of it. He was waving a dishtowel at the fire alarm with one hand, trying to open a window with the other. I rushed in, not saying anything as I reached up and disconnected the offending object, grabbing another towel and waving the smoke towards the window. Charlie stepped back and watched me warily, his strong hands wringing the towel over and over.

"What were you trying to make?" I asked softly, stepping out of hitting range.

"Spaghetti casserole."

I nodded. Mom used to make that for me when I was sick. I wasn't sure if it was a touching gesture, or something to upset me. Either way, it made me wary of him.

"I'll remake it," I said softly. He nodded, walking out of the room. The scent of smoke was heavy in the air, and moving around hurt, but I didn't want to make him angry. He was in a good mood I guess, who knows. He's never acted like this towards me before.

Pulling out the ingredients again, I scraped the remains of the burnt casserole into the trash, cleaning the pan off and starting again.

It turned out well, the tempting aroma floating through the house as I pulled it out of the oven. Charlie wandered into the kitchen, setting the table silently. I was surprised to watch him set two places, putting a heaping mountain of casserole on both of our plates.

Sitting down, I watched him, waiting for him to take the first bite before allowing myself to dig in. It tasted so good! I haven't eaten anything like this since I moved here. It was… Amazing.

"You seem hungry," Charlie noted, watching me eat. I paused, nodding slowly, wondering if this was when the beatings would start again. He merely flashed me a smile and continued on with his meal, spooning chunks of baked spaghetti into his mouth.

The continued on in silence, neither of us talking. Once he was done he put his plate in the sink, walking into the living room and returning to his place on the couch. I washed the dishes quickly, briefly thanking whoever the hell was watching over me that Charlie hadn't injured my hand.

Finally, once I was done I was tired enough to return to bed, laying down and closing my eyes. I couldn't help but wish that Charlie would start abusing me again, because frankly, not knowing what he would do next was scarier than knowing pain was on the way.

**Author's Note: Go on... Press the review button... It doesn't bite... Much...**


End file.
